


【银土冲】才不是那样肤浅的关系

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 恶俗狗血，慎ooc严重无脑开车，没有逻辑，有3p情节，接受不了请右上





	1. 【上】

锋利的刀刃划破暴露在空气中的皮肤时，冲田总悟还并未在意，余波般的钝痛感袭来，栗发少年也只是稳住下盘，再度提刀迎接蜂拥而来的敌人。淅淅沥沥的雨还下着，冰冷的空气中弥漫着肃杀的气息。  
以及鲜血的锈臭，令人作呕。  
“总一郎注意一下四周，咱们被围了。”对讲机里传来熟悉的声音，只是比平时少了几分慵懒，隐约还能听见敌人的惨叫声。“你先去接应土方，我可以顶一会。”坂田银时那边正陷入苦战，为了掩护不幸卷入战斗的平民逃跑，不惜只身一人冲进浪士的据点吸引火力，在一片刀光剑影中有温热的血喷溅在了坂田副长的衣襟上，而银时此刻却只能听见自己手起刀落时尸体崩裂的闷响。可随着敌人援军的到来，纵然是攘夷时期赫赫有名的白夜叉也渐渐地感到力不从心。  
“你不要命了？”暂时解决了眼前的麻烦，总悟急忙带领队士们快步向银时的方向赶过去。  
“你来做什么？土方那边的支援就快要来了你不赶紧……”银时愕然地看见一身血污混着雨水的总悟替自己挡了来自后背的致命一击。  
“闭嘴，之后我再跟旦那算账。”总悟没好气地低吼道，倏地身形一晃，干脆利落地挥刀斩断迎面冲来的敌人的头颅，黄黄绿绿的脑浆瞬间淌了一地，总悟泄愤似的抖落刀刃上的血珠，眉目低垂，不肯再施舍给银时哪怕一个眼神。  
银时果真乖乖地闭上嘴，沉默地和总悟背脊相靠继续迎敌，他也知道刚才的做法简直与自杀无疑，这小孩肯定为自己担心着急了。

死局。  
总悟脑海里突然冒出这个词汇的时候，自己和银时已经被敌人逼至穷途末路之际，面前是一群虎视眈眈的亡命徒，而身后是万丈深渊。  
“哈哈哈哈哈想不到吧真选组！你们的土方副长中了埋伏现在估计已经命丧黄泉了！放弃挣扎然后跪下来舔我的鞋子还可以考虑让你们死得体面一点哟？”为首的刀疤脸浪士放声狞笑起来。  
“真是一群缠人的鬣狗啊，叽叽喳喳的很吵欸，咳，但是阿银这里可没有骨头给你们哦。”银时低头啐了一口血，撑着刀摇摇晃晃地站稳，平时无精打采的猩红色瞳孔里闪动着凌厉的眸光，嘴角扯出嘲讽的笑容。  
“喂喂，肺部受伤的话还是少耍帅了吧？你把我的台词都抢了啊旦那。”总悟呼出一口带着甜腥味的浊气，额头的伤口还在不停流血，刺痛感模糊了视线，眼前是攒动着的人头，黑压压的与腥咸的雨水连成一片。  
敌人就像春风吹又生的野草似的怎么都杀不光。  
栗发少年收刀入鞘，放沉呼吸，屈膝蹲踞，完成居合斩的起式。  
事已至此，只能放手一搏。  
赌上身为武士的尊严与荣耀。  
“你们还想负隅顽抗？不管土方十四郎的死活了？！”浪士瞪大了眼，气急败坏地吼道，如同沟壑一般蜿蜒在青黑色脸庞的伤疤显得尤为可怖。  
冰冷的刀尖齐齐指向坂田银时和冲田总悟，却没有一个人敢伺机而动。  
尽管身负数伤，“真选组的两把利剑”的名号仍足以威震四方。

“你说土方十四郎？”如同在齿间反复嚼烂般一字一顿，银发天然卷男人不屑地冷笑。  
“土方先生才不会那么容易挂掉的啦~又不是你们这种小喽啰。”总悟挑挑眉，鄙夷道，目光轻蔑地定格在刀疤脸浪士身上，慑人的视线灼得对方心生几分畏惧。  
“那种蛋黄酱笨蛋怎样都好啦，眼下你们的对手是我和总一郎哦，不要像被小三诱惑的混账丈夫一样三心二意啊。”  
“旦那，土方先生听到的话可是会炸毛呢。还有，是总悟。”

“死到临头了还敢小瞧我们“天诛地灭”党吗？！小子们都给我上！！！让幕府的走狗为我们死去的弟兄们血祭！！！”终于被彻底激怒的头目挥舞起手中的剑，随着一声令下，众浪士从四面八方如潮水般向银时和总悟涌来。  
阴沉死寂的天空突然传来轰隆一道雷响，应景的好似最终决战的号角。惨白的电光映衬着总悟毫无血色的脸庞。  
少年浑身浴血，宛如修罗，一双惑人心神的红眸里散发出杀戮的死亡讯号。  
按住不停蜂鸣的菊一文字则宗的刀柄，总悟慢慢平复下被鲜血和杀伐引起的隐秘兴奋，找准敌人的破绽，利刃出鞘，直击命门，铮锵之声不绝于耳，夺人性命不过喘息之间。  
银时和总悟两人愈战愈猛，竟凭借惊人的默契和高超的剑术以及怪物般恐怖的耐力从攘夷浪士的包围圈里硬生生杀出一条血路。  
“喂喂，不是开玩笑的吧。”擦着耳边呼啸而来的风声让银时心道不妙，在本能的驱使下果断向风的来源一刀劈去，已然碎成两半的金属弹壳被斩落在脚边。  
银时瞥了一眼子弹的样式，是高精狙专用的7.62mm，天人喜欢的玩意儿。  
情报上可没有提过“天诛地灭”党还参与了西式枪械的非法走私啊。  
“总一郎！先找掩体，他们有枪！”银时急切的声音将总悟的神志唤了回来，握刀的虎口处正隐隐发麻，根据身边尸体的惨状来看，自己刚才应该是像切西瓜一样给浪人的脑袋开了瓢。  
总悟勉强应了一声，遂改变剑路，化攻为守，紧绷的神经一旦放松下来就很容易感到疲惫，失血过多导致的眩晕也让总悟几乎要瘫倒在地，堪堪用刀背挡掉敌人从暗处袭来的飞矢，总悟踉跄着闪身躲在一处石碑之后，右腿伤口流出的血正汩汩汇作一滩水洼，浸湿了石缝里的枯草。  
“嘁，真卑鄙啊。” 总悟艰难地用牙齿撕下衣服的一截布条，给伤口做了简单的包扎，终于把血止住了，总悟头抵冰冷潮湿的碑面稍作休整，大口呼吸着不算新鲜的空气。  
混乱的脚步声渐行渐近，总悟蹙眉，已经过了这么久土方先生怎么还没有赶来？再迟一点自己和旦那可就真的没命了。  
不会真的被那种程度的废物干掉了吧？真窝囊呀土方先生，如果大家真的在黄泉相见了一定要好好嘲笑他一番。  
所幸敌人接近了石碑后并不敢轻举妄动，他们刚才已经见识过栗发少年杀人时的姿态，蹈锋饮血佛挡杀佛，就算是一匹受伤的狼，本质还是狼啊。  
像塞满了棉絮一般的脑袋此刻浑浑噩噩充斥着杂乱的念头，总悟用力甩了甩头发，被雨水打湿的额发遮挡视线这点让他非常不爽。将插进地面好几寸的剑缓缓拔出，在与危险一墙之隔的处境下，总悟已经做好了鱼死网破的觉悟。

“真选组例行公务！”  
仿佛缥缈得听不真切却在耳畔无比清晰的回响着，被烟草熏染多年的低沉嗓音，只属于那个男人——土方十四郎。  
“太慢了啊，多串君。”挥刀落刀的动作一刻都不曾松懈，银时还不忘在战斗间隙扬起嘴角调侃。  
“啊咧咧，在寻找开启蛋黄酱世界的钥匙时迷路了吗？让可爱的部下卖力工作自己一个人摸鱼是不是该切腹谢罪呀，土方先生。”同往常一样欠揍的懒散声音从身后幽幽飘来，土方额头青筋暴突，猛地抽刀砍向敌人，将怒火发泄在前来送死的浪士身上。  
“一点都不可爱啊岂可修！都给我打起精神来战斗！不准死在这种地方！”  
“是！副长！”  
来自鬼之副长的暴躁威胁反而很好的起到了鼓舞士气的作用，真选组的援军很快就将浪士们打得节节败退，溃不成军，这场原本僵持胶着的战役眼看胜负已成定局。  
银时和总悟伤势较重，在土方的指示下，两人清理掉落单的杂鱼之后本该准备退居后方接受救援队的应急治疗。

本该是这样的。

总悟在不经意间睨见银时侧脸上一晃而过的红色光点时，已经为时已晚，流动的空气在一刹那间爆裂开来，强气流裹挟着呛人的火药味，直蹿鼻腔。  
“旦那，危险！”  
根本来不及过多思考，总悟猛地撞开银时的肩膀，竟硬生生为他挡了一枪，弹片深深嵌入右腹的皮肉之中，轻微的胀麻感过后是如同被火燎烤般的尖锐刺痛，总悟倒吸一口凉气，身体软软地倒了下去，被一旁的银发男人稳稳地接住，最后映入总悟眼帘的是银时的满脸惊愕。

别露出这种表情啊……  
一点都不像你。  
总悟想伸出手去抚平银时紧蹙的眉，却像被抽干了所有力气，他缩在银时冰冷又温暖的怀抱里剧烈喘息着，几乎要昏厥过去。

暗杀者见未能将坂田副长一击毙命，急欲再补第二枪，可瞄准镜里再也不见目标的身影。一枚闪着银光的苦无蓦然出现在视野中，暗杀者捂住被扎了个对穿的手掌，咬牙切齿地重新架起机枪。  
尽管已经知晓敌人的大概方位，可银时根本无心恋战，苦无只能为他们拖延一点时间，当务之急是尽快取出总悟深埋在腰腹的子弹。根据出血量来看，他不能再坚持更久了。  
坂田银时想将少年抱紧一些，却控制不住地心悸，他第一次无比清楚的感受到“生命的流逝”，总悟伤口处不住淌出的鲜血如同浇注在银时的心上，烫得生疼。银时颤抖着声音唤他“总一郎”，只能换来少年无意识的闷哼，那子弹里似乎还掺了别的物质，让总悟体内的温度还在不断攀升。

现在通知土方他们显然已经来不及了。  
一直躲在掩体后面也不是长久之计。  
银时抱着总悟，一边计算着敌人的攻击间隙，一边将余光投向身后不远处的——  
断崖。  
从高处望下去，像一个黑色的漩涡，深不见底的虚无如同无数双枯槁的手臂，扩散、疯长，正欲吞噬掉有生命的东西作为永续的养料。

这可真是大胆又疯狂的决定，被土方知道的话恐怕切腹一万次都不够赎罪吧。  
银时有些自嘲地笑了。  
管他呢，他要保证冲田总悟活着，就必须赌上自己的性命。

当视野里闪过身着制服的模糊人影时，隐匿在黑暗中的暗杀者毫不犹豫地扣动扳机，那人影应声倒地，而另一个突然出现的身影正向悬崖疾驰而去，银卷发男人纵身一跃便迅速消失在他眼前。  
被骗了。  
暗杀者啐掉口中的烟卷，悻悻然收起了枪。  
从那么高的地方跳下去，估计也活不成，更何况还带着身负重伤的一番队队长。  
也算任务完成了吧。

急速下落。  
失去地心引力的身体轻飘得像一片羽毛，又沉重得像一块磐石。  
被狠狠挤压的五脏六腑正叫嚣着疼痛，崖间纵生的锋利枯枝刺破了手臂，肆虐的风几乎要将紧紧相拥的两人撕碎吞噬。银时捂住了总悟的眼睛，下巴抵在少年的发顶。  
“别怕。”  
温柔的耳语仿佛有着令人安心的魔力。

【未完待续】

好像根本就没开车欸，讲了一大堆不知所云的废话，我检讨。  
下次一定是车，嗯。


	2. 【中】

冲田总悟在昏迷期间做了一个漫长而混沌的梦。

梦里什么都没有，只有无边无际的黝卝黑。总悟恍然地四处走动，却像无头苍蝇一样怎么也寻不到出口。他试着呼喊，却只能发出艰涩无比的喘息声，他试着拔刀斩碎无形的屏障，却仿佛陷入泥潭般徒劳无力。具现化的死寂如同张牙舞爪的巨型怪物，要将冲田总悟吞吃入腹。

意识到了不管怎么尝试都还是在原地打转，总悟索性掏出眼罩就地躺下小憩起来，但毫无睡意。梦里的总悟虽然没什么实感，但依稀记得刚才在战场上奋力拼杀的自己确实受了不少伤来着，最严重的还是右腹的枪伤吧，当时痛得他快要飙泪了，欸话说他为什么中枪来着……？

总悟一边想着这个问题一边重新合上眼，不知过了多久，耳畔渐渐响起悉悉索索的不知名噪音，翻了个身，那声音也跟着飘过来。总悟被吵得愈发烦躁，正要挥手驱赶，却似乎碰到了什么东西，触感柔卝软又富有弹卝性，手腕被蓦地攥卝住，总悟吃痛地挣扎片刻，便就这么醒了过来。

一颗银卷发脑袋在眼前无限放大，低头瞧去，自己还揪着一大撮头发不撒手。

“疼疼疼疼再揪就真秃了啊，就这么羡慕阿银的天然卷吗你这个直发派！”男人抱头哀嚎的声音近在咫尺，纵然身上也同样没几处完好的地方，让男人一直引以为豪的发型却奇迹般地丝毫没有沾染上血迹，只是在坠落悬崖的时候挂上了几片树叶，倒显得格外狼狈滑稽。

啊。

总悟恍然大悟。

自己刚才是为了保护这个卷毛笨卝蛋来着。

短暂的恢复意识后，疼痛如潮水般迅速侵蚀了总悟的躯体，痛到他整个人忍不住微微蜷缩，冷汗直流。

“唔。”总悟痛苦地低吟一声，银时忙不迭地把他的脑袋轻轻搁在自己膝上，语气也不自觉地放软卝了些：“啧，总一郎你别乱动，你的伤口处理起来有点麻烦……”

要不是多亏之前从假发那里收缴来的伊丽莎白牌降落伞，明天土方一众人就可以在崖底找到两滩相拥而死的肉泥了。不过劫后余生的欣喜并未持续多久，总悟右腹的伤势已然无法再拖延，淋漓的鲜血浸透了衣襟，周卝身都弥漫着浓重的血卝腥气。少年平日里清秀娇俏的一张脸此刻变得煞白惨淡，即使千百次斩杀敌人首级的果敢与勇猛无人能及，这把真选组最锋利坚韧的剑也终有身处险境、命悬一线的时候。

依稀记得银时毅然决然地抱着总悟跳下悬崖的时候，天空还是一片阴郁，如今雨势渐微，估摸卝着大概过了两三个小时，抬头向上看去，高卝耸入云的嶙峋峭壁限卝制了视野，散发着暗淡微光的半轮残月悬在空中，兀自静默着。

该说是不幸中的万幸吗，两人坠落的位置，恰好有一处洞卝穴，好像早早就给他们准备好了一样。只是许久没被人造访过，银时用木刀斩断密布的荆棘，又脱卝下制卝服外套摊在草地上，这才把总悟安置进去。拾来杂草和枯枝堆成垛，银时打消了钻木取火的念头，他在总悟的制卝服里兜里摸了摸，果然找到了土方的打火机。心里突然泛起一阵酸涩，银时不自觉地皱眉，暂时没去细想自己到底是因为对蛋黄酱造型的打火机的鄙夷还是对总悟亲近土方的不爽。

火光照亮了这一方小小的洞卝穴，篝火的温暖也逐渐驱散了崖底的阴冷和化不开的潮卝湿之气。银时终于能仔仔细细地查看总悟的右腹了，小心翼翼地用随身携带的军刀划开被凝固的血液粘连在伤口处的布料，露卝出一小片被火卝药灼烧过的已经隐约有溃烂迹象的肌肤，映着昏黄的光勉强能看清嵌进其中的弹片。总悟全程没吭声，咬住下唇默默承受一波波涌来的钝痛，额上全是细密的汗珠，银时把胳膊伸过去，语气轻柔“接下来要取子弹了，疼就咬住我，不要强撑着。”

他何尝不知道这小孩最爱逞强了。

摇曳的火舌舔shì着锃亮锋利的刀面，算是简单地给器卝具消了毒，总悟也没跟他客气，当尖锐的刀锋缓缓地插卝进皮肉中时，总悟疼得浑身一缩，猛地死死咬住银时的胳膊才没发出凄厉的惨叫，直接留下了两排清晰的牙印，总悟尝到了一嘴的甜腥味，那是坂田银时的血。

取子弹的过程中，总悟疼昏过去两次，最后一次悠悠转醒时，自己正被银时抱在怀里，更诡异的是，两个人都剥去了上衣，肉贴着肉，总悟感觉银时那坚卝实饱满的胸肌正顶着自己的后背。伤口已经用布条做了简易的包扎，从丑陋得要命的蝴蝶结来看肯定是出自坂田银时的手笔无疑，腿上的贯穿伤也已经止了血，还用木棍固定住了。

没想到旦那也有这么照顾人的一面，如果不是他光着上身还搂着同样光着上身的自己一副要侵犯伤患的模样，总悟会对银时投去更加赞许的目光的。

正在闭目养神的银时感到怀里的异动，撩了撩沉重不堪的眼皮，没等总悟问就开口解释道：“衣服全都湿卝透没办法穿了，而且这样抱着更暖和些，”末了还煞有其事地补充：“电视剧里都这么演的。”声音懒散，如同往昔。

总悟沉默了一会，好像接受了这个理由，遂没话找话似地随意问道：“那后来呢，电视剧里怎么演的？”

许是还发着烧的缘故，身卝体是滚卝烫的，在求生本能的驱使下，人会变得脆弱。总悟突然感觉自己被银时抱着的感觉也不赖，男人的怀抱宽厚而温暖，让早就疲惫不堪的少年渐渐泛起了睡意。

后来，后来又怎样呢？

在总悟完全堕卝入黑甜的梦境中时，耳边突然响起了轻轻的哼唱声，男人低沉的磁性声线如羽毛般刮搔着敏卝感的听觉神卝经，是银时唯一会的一首曲子《化作千风》。

千の风に 千の风になって（化为千风 我已化身为千缕微风）  
あの大きな空を 吹きわたっています（翱翔在无限宽广的天空里）  
朝は鸟になって あなたを目覚めさせる（清晨我化成鸟儿唤卝醒你）  
夜は星になって あなたを见守る（夜晚我化作星辰守护著你）

又跑调了啊，旦那。

总悟在心里偷偷吐槽道。

怀里少年的呼吸渐渐变得均匀平稳，长而密的睫毛微微颤卝动着，嘴角还挂着似有若无的笑意，看起来是个好梦。银时的手掌默默地移到少年的前额，撩卝起几缕栗色的碎发，有一下没一下地捻在指尖，他打量着总悟，擦干了血迹，少年恬静的睡颜看起来就像个寻常人家的孩子，不谙世事，天真烂漫，这个年纪或许还在念书。

银时的脑子很乱，闪过许多他以前不曾留意过的念头，他回想起自己第一次跟总悟搭档出任务的场景，那时银时刚加入真选组不久，被分配到总悟所带领的一番队，担任冲锋陷阵为后面的同伴开辟一条血路的责任。那次任务凶险，因情报泄卝露真选组还中了埋伏，最后十二人的先遣小队，只活了他和总悟两人。

尸体横陈的狭小和室里，被鲜血涂满而变得模糊的视线所及，银时只能看见少年的猩红色双眸中无论何时都不曾熄灭过的光芒，是视死如归的坚定，也是将武士道精神贯彻始终的信念。总悟挥刀斩杀掉妄图从背后偷袭的浪士，对银时露卝出一个顽劣的笑，云淡风轻地道：“别轻易就死了啊，旦那。”

大概就是那时吧，因为总一郎的那句话，那个笑容，银时就这么义无反顾的一头扎了进去。

夜已深，寂静的天地间只剩篝火的微弱光焰还在不懈地跳跃着，银时依旧保持着倚靠石壁的坐卝姿，腿已经麻了，但他不愿吵醒正在酣睡的总悟。

虚虚地描画着少年紧抿的唇线，银时最终还是没有吻上去。


End file.
